SEHUNNIE!
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: LOVING U SPIN OFF \ Perjalanan kakak yang hormonal (Kyuhyun, yang sedang hamil) dan adik yang akan pergi (Sehun, akan menikah) mengelilingi dunia untuk menyadari arti saudara di hidup mereka. WORD VOMIT 8k. Mpreg. BROMANCE!SEHUNxKYUHYUN, CHANGKYU, TAOHUN, (MINOR KRISHO) RNR


SEHUNNIE!

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : AU, BROTHERSHIP, M-Preg, **slight/? crack**

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun | Cho Sehun | Others

 **Disclaimer** : ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

 **Warning!** M-Preg! Sehun yang tersakiti, kalau ada protes, silahkan ajukan pada Kyuhyun

HAI! Inget salah satu part di Loving U? (chapter 16) waktu Sehun mau nikah dan akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sehun liburan berdua bikin brothers quality time? INI CERITANYA! HAPPY READING

 _ **Sehunnie!**_

"Hyung kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Suho khawatir.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, dia tidak ingin menjawabnya, perasaannya campur aduk.

Tak lama akhirnya suara bel berbunyi dan Kris segera berdiri membuka pintu. Changmin tersenyum lalu masuk, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, udah makan?" tanyanya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hmm," Kyuhyun hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk, dia bisa merasa Suho menatap Changmin meminta penjelasan, Changmin menggeleng tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Kamu kenapa? Mau langsung pulang? Gak enak badan yah?"

"Hmm," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, semua kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Changmin menatap istrinya dengan khawatir.

"Yaudah kita pulang dulu, Kris, Joonie, kita pulang yah.." Changmin pamit, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan duluan keluar dan menunggu di mobil. Samar dia bisa mendengar suara Suho.

"Hyung, kalo Kyuhyun hyung sakit, besok gak usah kesini gapapa."

"Iya Joonie,"

"Kalo ada apa-apa telepon yah hyung," ujar Suho lagi, Changmin mengangguk sebelum akhirnya masuk ke mobil.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan berusaha keras menahan airmatanya. Dia sedikit menyalahkan hormonnya yang meningkat, tapi dia tahu, kalaupun dia sedang tidak hamil, dia akan sama sedihnya dengan sekarang. Changmin menyusul tak lama kemudian dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyu ada masalah apa?" suara Changmin penuh kekhawatiran akhirnya membuat pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh juga. Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

"Keluarin aja kalau kamu bisa lega.. nanti ceritanya kalau kamu udah tenang.." Changmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, yang kemudian tangisannya lebih keras. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah tangisnya mereda, Kyuhyun baru mau berbicara.

"Sehunnie Min.."

Changmin terdiam, dia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lagi menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Aku seneng Sehun mau nikah, tapi rasanya dia mau ninggalin aku pergi jauh Min, rasanya dia udah gak terjangkau lagi.. Dia adik aku satu-satunya, dan aku gak bisa kehilangan dia gitu aja! Tapi aku jadi kakak macam apa kalau aku ngelarang dia nikah?! Aku harus gimana Min.."

Kyuhyun menangis lagi, dan suaranya sangat menyakitkan hati Changmin. Dia mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang barusan dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Karena selama ini, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, yang jadi prioritas pertamanya pasti adiknya. Namanya ada di posisi kedua. (atau ketiga? Setelah Suho?)

"Aku ngerasa egois banget, padahal Sehun juga pasti pengen bahagia, gak mungkin kan dia jadi adik kecil aku selamanya? Dia udah gede sekarang Min.."

"Ssstt.. kamu ngomong apa, Sehunnie gak bakal kemana-mana, dia bakal tetep jadi adik kecil kamu sampai kapanpun.." Changmin akhirnya menanggapi.

"A-aku gatau Min.. gimana kalo Sehun lupa sama aku?" suara Kyuhyun mengecil, mata coklatnya menatap Changmin penuh harapan. Changmin menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Setelah ditenangkan Changmin, kakak dari Sehun itu tertidur tak lama kemudian di pelukannya. Changmin langsung menelpon Suho untuk menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan.

Bagi Kyuhyun, tak ada yang lebih penting dari adiknya, Cho Sehun. Berita pernikahan adiknya itu membuatnya sangat sedih, dia merasa Sehun akan sangat jauh darinya. Terlepas dari hormonnya yang meningkat, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah berpikir akan _ditinggalkan_ oleh Sehun seperti ini. Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat baginya.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tugasnya menjaga Baekhyun dan Jongin pada Victoria. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada wanita itu meskipun tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Perasaannya masih belum karuan. Belum lagi moodswing nya. Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di rumah sambil menunggu Changmin pulang.

Sore harinya, Changmin pulang dengan khawatir. Takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak makan seharian ini meskipun dia sudah menelpon lebih dari 2 kali untuk sarapan, dan 5 kali untuk makan siang. Untungnya saat Changmin pulang kerumah, dia lihat Kyuhyun sedang tertawa menonton.. Spongebob. Setidaknya dia tidak menangis, pikir Changmin.

"Sayang aku pulang." Ujar Changmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Changmin erat. Moodnya sedang baik.

"Tumben pulang cepet?" Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Changmin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Gak suka? Aku khawatir sama kalian, bener kan tadi pagi sama siang makan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan cuma nanya Min, aku seneng banget kamu pulang cepet.. makan kok, aku emang lagi sedih, tapi makan tetep nomer satu." Kyuhyun nyengir sementara Changmin tertawa dan mencium Kyuhyun pelan, tapi Kyuhyun segera mendorong Changmin.

"Kamu bau Min! Mandi sana!" ditambah dengan tendangan berkekuatan penuh, Changmin sukses jatuh dari kursi. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah sakit Changmin.

Changmin menggerutu sambil pergi untuk mandi. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun sudah memfokuskan diri lagi ke Spongebob, bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Miinn bukain pintu!"

"Aku lagi di kamar mandi sayaaangg!" balas Changmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengingat suaminya itu sedang mandi. Jadi dengan malas Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan melihat Sehun datang bersama Tao.

"Hyung! Lama banget sih buka pintunya." Serobot Sehun langsung masuk dan memeluk kakaknya itu erat. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat emosional sampai dia menangis. Sehun kaget menyadari kakaknya itu menangis dan langsung mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ehh hyung kenapa nangis? Changmin hyung selingkuh? Nonton drama alay? Atau gaada makanan?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi. Tao tertawa melihat kepala Sehun dipukul Kyuhyun.

"Kamu tuh main nyerocos aja. Gapapa kok, hyung cuma seneng liat kamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, moodswing ya? Tapi emang aku ngangenin sih hyung." Sehun berkata dengan bangga. Kyuhyun memukul adiknya lagi pelan, "Pede banget sih."

Sehun nyengir, "Aku jadi lapar hyung, makan yuk ah." Ajak Sehun gak nyambung, Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ya ntar tunggu Changmin, kita makan keluar." Dan mereka bertiga pun duduk bersama menonton Spongebob sambil menunggu Changmin.

10 menit berlalu, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi sementara bel rumah mereka berbunyi lagi. Sehun membukakan pintunya dan mucul 5 orang. Kris, Suho, Victoria, dengan si kembar Jongin-Baekhyun. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba histeris liat Jongin dan Baekhyun dan langsung ribut nyiumin mereka. Sehun dengan lapar menatap makanan yang dibawa Suho dan Kris.

"Hyung, tau aja kita lagi lapar." Suho tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Yaudah yuk makan bareng. Changmin hyung mana?"

Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dan membantu Suho menyiapkan peralatan makan. Jongin dan Baekhyun masih jadi rebutan Sehun, Tao sama Kyuhyun. Tak lama, mereka beres makan dan ngobrol-ngobrol biasa. Baekhyun ada di gendongan Kyuhyun, hampir tidur. Suho dan Kris senggol-senggolan sambil bisik-bisik.

"Lo aja yang ngomong," bisik Kris pada Suho.

"Ih lo aja napa Kris." Suho balik berbisik.

"Ahh gue kan gak deket sama mereka, ntar disangkanya gue sok kenal lagi."

"Tapi kan ini ide lo bego!"

"Heh, kalian ngapain sih bisik-bisik." Ujar Victoria bingung, membuat semua orang langsung memandang couple itu. Kris dan Suho langsung nyengir.

Akhirnya karena gaada yang mau ngomong, Suho narik tangan Changmin sambil bisik bisik. "Hyung aku mau ngomong, tapi jangan disini."

"Emang mau ngomong apa?"

"Penting hyung, jangan disini tapi, yah yah yah?"

"Yaudah deh, di dapur aja?" Suho mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pergi ke dapur.

"Mau ngomong apa Joonie? Kamu hamil lagi?" Tanya Changmin saat mereka sudah di dapur.

"Enak aja! Bukan, aku mau nyaranin buat Kyuhyun hyung sama Sehun, gimana kalo mereka bikin brothers qual.. taim? Aduh apasih itu namanya?"

"Brothers quality time maksud kamu? Haha, buat apa emang?" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya karena gagal menyebutkan kata dalam bahasa Inggris itu, padahal udah mau satu tahun di Amerika, masih belom lancar juga tuh bahasa Inggris.

"Iya itu! Kan Kyuhyun hyung sama Sehun sibuk masing-masing sekarang. Mereka butuh waktu berdua, biar Kyuhyun gak sedih lagi."

Changmin tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Iya sih, pinter kamu Joonie."

"Ini ide Kris sih sebenernya," Suho nyengir.

"Ya udah kita omongin aja sekarang yuk." Suho mengangguk lalu mengikuti Changmin keluar. Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dengan heran menatap mereka aneh.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanyanya penasaran (dan cemburu).

"Ngobrol. Aku punya ide nih, Hun!" Changmin memanggil adik iparnya itu.

"Apa hyung?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang ada di gendongannya.

"Kyu, aku tau kamu sedih Sehun mau nikah, tapi kamu harus tau kalo Sehun selamanya tetep adik kecil kamu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akhirnya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan waktu itu.

"Jadi, sebelum Sehun nikah, gimana kalo kalian liburan berdua, bikin brothers quality time? Ini ide Kris sih sebenernya." Kris nyengir mendengar namanya disebut, sementara Sehun menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap kosong ke arah dinding.

"Boleh tuh, kita udah lama gak main berdua aja." Sehun menyetujui, Kyuhyun balas menatap Sehun, dia lihat adiknya itu tersenyum dan Kyuhyun langsung ikut tersenyum.

"Boleh deh kalo Sehun mau."

"Asik, ide gue bagus kan!" Kris berseru dengan bangganya, semua orang tertawa.

"Terus Baekhyun sama Jongin siapa yang ngurus ntar?" Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa.

"Aku aja ngegantiin kamu!" Victoria mengacungkan tangannya tinggi tinggi. "Tapi boleh gak nih sama orangtuanya?" Victoria melirik Kris dan Suho.

"Boleh dong jie," Suho tersenyum.

"Nah, kalo gitu beres, tapi berarti aku ditinggal dong?" Changmin memasang muka sedih.

"Aku juga ditinggal?" sambung Tao. Kyuhyun dan Sehun berpadangan.

"Iya. Kita liburan berdua doang! No strangers allowed!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat, Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita kan bukan 'strangers' Kyu." Changmin memutarkan matanya, Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Nah sekarang mau liburan kapan dan kemana." Tanya Suho.

"Kemana aja boleh deh, cuman waktunya, 2 minggu kedepan aku ada tes." Ujar Sehun

"Habis tes kan bebas Hun? Kamu cuti aja." Saran Tao, Sehun dan Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

Oke, jadi sekarang semuanya udah lega, Kyuhyun bisa gak sedih lagi. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hati Sehun, ketika mereka semua pulang, dia mengingat saat-saat dulu, waktu dia merasakan apa yang di rasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sehun dan Tao pulang ke apartemen yang dulu dia tempati berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang Tao yang tinggal bersamanya. Sejujurnya, Sehun ingin kembali ke masa-masa saat keduanya hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Di negeri asing ini, jauh dari orang tua, hanya dia dan kakaknya. Bukannya dia tidak senang dengan keadaan sekarang, dia hanya merindukan kakaknya yang sudah lama dia rasa 'jauh' darinya.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Sehun saat dia ingat, beberapa tahun lalu saat Changmin akhirnya 'mengambil' kakaknya darinya. Sehun paling tahu dibanding siapapun, bagaimana perasaan Changmin pada Kyuhyun sejak dia pindah ke sebelah rumah mereka bertahun-tahun sebelum akhirnya dia berani mengklaim Kyuhyun miliknya.

Saat itu kelulusan SMA Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Sehun yang baru lulus SD merasa senang kakaknya lulus dengan nilai terbaik di sekolahnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun, meskipun sederhana, bagi Sehun itu sudah sangat spesial. Tapi semua rencananya itu gagal saat akhirnya Changmin meminta Kyuhyun jadi pacarnya, karena dia sudah tidak tahan menyimpan perasaannya bertahun-tahun belum lagi Kyuhyun yang menjadi playboy (benar-benar, dia berkencan dengan 10 orang sekaligus). Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai Sehun tertidur di ruang keluarga menunggu Kyuhyun yang sampai larut belum pulang.

Sejak itu Sehun harus 'berbagi' Kyuhyun dengan Changmin. Dia tidak bisa lagi menemani dan menjaga Sehun seperti dulu. Akhirnya Sehun dekat sengan Suho, hanya dia yang tau bagaimana Sehun merindukan Kyuhyun, bagaimana Sehun ingin semuanya seperti dulu lagi.

Namun sekarang, semuanya tidak akan pernah sama. Tidak setelah liburan mereka ini.

"Hyung cepetaann! Ntar kita ketinggalan pesawat!" Sehun menggedor lagi kamar Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Tao tertawa kecil.

"Udahan Min! iya ini udah siap!" balas Kyuhyun dari dalam. Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam sebelum Kyuhyun keluar, 2 koper ditangannya, dan dia terlihat sangat bersinar. Changmin disebelahnya, masih berantakan baru bangun tidur, membawakan tas kecil Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kita mau liburan apa pindahan sih. Terus kok auranya beda yah." Keluh Sehun. Changmin tertawa begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Percaya sama hyung, ini semua yang kita butuhin 2 minggu kedepan! Aura beda gimana?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hyung jadi cantik," bisik Sehun pelan, lalu tertawa bersama Kyuhyun yang terbiasa mendengar komentar seperti itu sekarang. Tao dan Changmin mengerutkan kening melihat kakak beradik itu tertawa keras.

Mereka segera masuk mobil. Changmin mengemudi dan Tao duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun dan Sehun duduk dibelakang berdua sambil berbisik-bisik dan tertawa setiap 1 menit sekali. Begitu sampai di bandara, keduanya berjalan bergandengan, dengan Changmin dan Tao yang membawakan tas mereka. Benar benar pemandangan yang aneh.

"Kalian pesen tiket kemana?" tanya Changmin di ruang tunggu. Dia tidak sempat melihat papan pemberitahuan. Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kyuhyun hyung yang pesen, aku ikut aja deh." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum.

"Pokoknya tempat buat seneng-seneng!"

"Bahama?" Tao menebak, asal.

"Berjemur disana enak tuh kayaknya." Komentar Sehun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menarik Sehun ke sampingnya. "Setuju! Sekarang bawa itu semua." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke semua koper dan barang bawaan mereka. Pesawat mereka sudah akan berangkat.

"Kok aku hyung?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh. "Terus siapa? Hyung gitu? Kamu mau tanggung jawab kalo ponakan kamu kenapa-napa? Enggak kan? Udah buruan deh!" Sehun menelan ludah, moodswings nih, batinnya. Tao tertawa kecil melihat wajah menderita Sehun.

"Kamu jangan makan fast food mulu ya Min! Aku udah titipin ke Joonie sama Vic soal makanan kamu, jadi kamu kesana aja. Awas jangan macem-macem, mata aku dimana-mana!" seru Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Iya, udah jangan cerewet, have fun sama Sehun."

"Nanti kita liburan deh, berdua. Aku janji. Gapapa kan aku tinggal?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao. Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jagain Kyuhyun hyung, aku gamau ponakan aku kenapa-napa." Ujar Tao.

Sehun memutarkan matanya. "Perasaan gaada yang peduli sama aku!" serunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menarik Sehun, "Hyung peduli! Jadi sekarang ayo berangkat!" Sehun menggerutu sambil menarik koper-koper mereka dan setelah berpamitan untuk terakhir kali, mereka segera naik ke pesawat.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya sebelum lepas landas, ada video message dari Suho.

"Hyung, ini ada video dari Suho hyung." Kyuhyun menoleh pada ponsel Sehun dan melihat Suho memegang ponselnya, dibelakangnya, ada Kris dan Baekhyun-Jongin, kayaknya lagi super hectic, dia bilang maaf gak bisa nganterin Kyuhyun sama Sehun di bandara soalnya seperti yang terlihat, emang lagi rusuh banget. Victoria belom datang, dan sekian, video selesai setelah keduanya bilang 'have fun yaa!'.

Keduanya tertidur selama di perjalanan. Sehun menghela nafas lega tidak harus menghadapi permintaan aneh Kyuhyun. Kakaknya itu masih tertidur padahal sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hyung, bangun, bentar lagi sampe nih."

"…"

"Kyuhyun hyuuung.." panggil Sehun lagi, menggoyangkan tangan Kyuhyun. Belum ada hasilnya. Dia akhirnya menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun lebih keras. "Hyung bangun!" seru Sehun dan PLAK!

"Berisik banget sih, Hun!"

Sehun memegangi pipinya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung jahat banget sih!" seru Sehun kesal. Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dan baru sadar kalau dia tadi refleks memukul Sehun.

"Yaampun Hunnie maafin hyuuunngg! Gak sengajaaa!" ujar Kyuhyun menarik Sehun ke pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sakit tau hyung." Rengeknya, padahal udah gak sakit tuh. Kyuhyun memeluknya makin erat.

"Hyung minta maaf deh, Hunnie mau apa ntar hyung turutin!"

'HEHEHEH' Sehun tertawa evil dalam hati. Dia jamin Kyuhyun bakal rugi! Dan satu jam kemudian, mereka udah sampe di Bahama, tepatnya di kamar hotel dengan Kyuhyun tidur-tiduran (kemungkinan besar sambil smsan sama Changmin) sementara Sehun masih bertenaga, dia pengen ke pantai.

"Hyung, ke pantai yuk, masih siang nih. Kan enak berjemur." Ajak Sehun, Kyuhyun lagi senyum-senyum sendiri kayak anak SMA smsan sama kecengannya. Dia menghela nafas saat tidak mendengar apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung curang! Aku juga gak smsan sama Tao! Aku ngambek!" seru Sehun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya dan keluar kamar, menuju balkon. Kyuhyun menaruh ponselnya, merasa bersalah. Dia langsung nyusul Sehun keluar.

Pasir putih dan birunya air laut menyapa pandangan Kyuhyun, dan dia langsung inget tujuannya kesini. Dia pengen berjemur. Sehun kalo ngambek gini nih, bilang dulu terus baru luluh kalo dibeliin yang manis-manis. Makin ngambek harus makin manis. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Hunnie, maafin hyung dong.. hyung janji gak bakal gitu lagi. Ayo ke pantai, hyung juga pengen berjemur." Ujarnya pelan. Sehun masih merengut kesal, bener-bener susah deh. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan Sehun langsung merinding, kenapa auranya jadi ganti?! Batinnya.

"Sini, janjian sama hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan menautkan kelingking mereka "Dibawah ada kedai es krim, kalo kamu gak marah lagi sama hyung, kita kesana sekarang."

Sehun tidak lagi merengut, tapi masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun dan langsung dibalas. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Yaudah yuk!" seru Sehun melesat ke pintu kamar.

"Kamu kebiasaan ya, bawa celana ganti buat berjemur aja enggak. Tunggu bentar." Omel Kyuhyun sambil ngisi tas legendaris kayak punya ibu-ibunya (yang waktu itu dipake di airport) dengan sunblock, hape mereka, dompet, dan lain-lain yang mereka butuhin. Sehun nyengir, ngeliatin doang. Abis itu baru mereka pergi.

Hari itu Sehun item sedikit, sedangkan Kyuhyun begitu sampai pantai berubah pikiran dan cuma tiduran dibawah payung dengan sunblock melindungi seluruh kulitnya. Jadi, Sehun ngambil selca sendiri mamerin kulit barunya (kayak ular aja kulit baru) (dan upload ke instagram biar Tao sirik). Sorenya mereka makan es krim dan jalan-jalan di tempat souvenir. Sehun seneng bisa kayak gini, dia betah di Bahama dan sempet kepikiran buat menetap disana, tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun berkata lain.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi Sehun dibangunkan oleh Kyuhyun yang menangis keras di telepon.

"Miinn! Kenapa kamu gak bisa kesini?! Kan cuma bentar!"

Sehun menguap dan memutuskan untuk bangun setelah melihat jam. Baru jam delapan pagi sih sebenernya. Tapi dia gak bisa tidur lagi habis denger Kyuhyun nangis. Sehun baru aja mau cuci muka pas Kyuhyun teriak.

"Kamu mau kemana?! Jangan tinggalin hyung!" serunya heboh. Sehun speechless. Ini moodswing sampe gini banget? Dia menggeleng dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau cuci muka doang hyung.."

Kyuhyun masih menangis, dan teleponnya belum mati. "Yaudah sana!" serunya lagi. WTF? Sehun geleng-geleng dan menghilang ke kamar mandi. Begitu keluar, dia denger Kyuhyun teriak lagi.

"Kamu emang gak sayang sama aku! Udah punya selingkuhan kan?! Iya kan!"

Sehun gak tau kenapa Kyuhyun sampe bilang gitu, tapi dia dengan sabar duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Kalo gitu kenapa kamu gak mau kesini?!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan baru nyadar kalo Kyuhyun lagi nelpon Changmin.

"Yaudah kalo gitu jangan telpon aku lagi! Aku kesel sama kamu!" dan telpon itu melayang ke.. tempat tidur. Masih sayang hape juga ternyata. Sehun kaget waktu Kyuhyun beralih meluk dia.

"Kenapa sih hyung.. pagi pagi juga.."

"Kamu mau marahin hyung juga? Jangan kayak Changmin dong Hunnie!"

"Masalahnya apa emang? Kayaknya kesel banget.."

"Aku pengen susu bikinan Changmin.. yaudah aku suruh aja dia nyusul kita. Tapi dia bilang dia gak bisa pergi gitu aja ninggalin kerjaannya! Kan kesel Hun!"

Sehun facepalm. INI KENAPA NGIDAMNYA NYUSAHIN ORANG?!

"Hmm.. hyung.. Changmin hyung kerja kan uangnya buat hyung juga.. jadi sekarang aku aja ya yang bikinin susu buat hyung?" Sehun berusaha untuk bicara dengan lembut.

"AKU PENGEN SUSU BUATAN CHANGMIN! DAN SEKALIAN CHANGMINNYA KESINI! KALO GAADA YANG NGERTIIN AKU, AKU MAU TIDUR!" habis itu beneran Kyuhyun selimutan lagi di tempat tidur. Ponselnya yang berdering tidak dipedulikan. Sehun menghela nafas, kepalanya langsung cenat cenut denger Kyuhyun teriak. Dia ngambil telepon Kyuhyun dan ngangkat telepon Changmin.

"Kyu? Kyu maafin aku, aku bukannya gak mau kesana, tapi kan ini lagi repot banget, aku ada meeting sayang.."

"Hyung, ini Sehun." Potong Sehun bete. "Hun? Kyu mana?"

"Ngambek dan tidur lagi. Pusing banget dengernya, emang biasanya gini banget?" Sehun pindah ke dapur biar gak kedengeran Kyuhyun.

"Iya Hun.. maafin yah, hyung lupa kemarin belom ngomong sama kamu. Turutin aja deh ya sekarang.."

"Turutin gimana? Aku pake topeng wajah hyung gitu?"

"Ih, kebiasaan ya suka motong orang ngomong. Turutin kata hyung sekarang! Bikin susu buat Kyu tuh biasanya kayak gini.."

Dan Changmin menuntun Sehun membuat susu hamil Kyuhyun lewat telpon. Setelah jadi, Sehun berterimakasih dan membawa susu itu ke Kyuhyun. Belum juga dibangunin, Kyuhyun bangun sendiri begitu nyium wangi susu yang dibawa Sehun.

"Min?" panggilnya penuh harap.

Sehun menggeleng. "Enggak hyung, Changmin hyung ada meeting. Jadi dia ngirim ini buat hyung." Wangi susu vanilla itu menggoda Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa itu susu bisa mirip sama bikinan Changmin. (Padahal mah sama aja)

"Ngirim? Pake apa?" Kyuhyun menerima gelas itu dan menyisipnya. ENAK BANGET! Batin Kyuhyun alay.

"Pake cinta dong, mmuach!" Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan membuat suara cium sealay mungkin. Kyuhyun ketawa.

"Makasih Sehunnie.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sehun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan.. merinding. NGERI BANGET MEN! Aura setan Kyuhyun ilang entah kemana, dan Sehun jadi mikir, mungkin ini yang bikin Changmin luluh (dan bertekuk lutut) pada Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun yang gak evil itu manis. Pake banget.

Siangnya, Kyuhyun berjemur beneran, dan Sehun ikutan aja. Matahari tidak begitu menyengat hari ini, dan Sehun pikir dia bisa selamanya tinggal di Bahama. Udah gini aja, berdua sama Kyuhyun yang manis (enggak Sehun ga incest). Tapi malamnya, Kyuhyun mengacungkan dua buah tiket didepan Sehun sambil berkata "Hun, pulang yuk,".

"Beneran pulang?"

"Enggak! Ayo ke Korea liat VIXX!"

"Vixx? Apaan tuh hyung?"

"Boyband sayang, taunya jangan Miranda Kerr mulu dong,"

Sehun hanya memutarkan matanya. "Yaudah kapan?"

"Malem ini. Hyung pengen ketemu Leo... Leooooo!" Kyuhyun berteriak melihat foto salah satu member VIXX itu di tabletnya. Sehun menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun mendapat obsesi baru.

"Katanya besok konser Sung Si Kyung hyung."

"Terus?" Kyuhyun tampak tak tertarik. Sehun melongo. Kemana perginya fanboy nomer 1 nya Sung Si Kyung ini? Biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung heboh mendengar nama penyanyi ballad itu disebut.

"Terus? Ga bakal nonton?"

"Leo! Enggak! Aku pengen liat Leo!"

Sehun geleng-geleng, dia tiduran disebelah Kyuhyun dan menarik dua buah tiket ke Seoul itu. Boleh juga sih, dia kangen bubble tea. Sehun menggeser badannya dan ikut mengintip tablet Kyuhyun, penasaran sama penampakan makhluk yang sudah berhasil merubah fanboy Sung Si Kyung nomer satu ini. Begitu Sehun liat Leo, jujur aja dia kaget. Ganteng sih, cuma auranya ituloh, kayak setan, mana mukanya super judes, ga pernah senyum (hampir 5 page tumblr Kyuhyun buka, dia gak liat satupun itu Leo senyum), bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun suka sama yang kayak gini?

Tapi apa daya Sehun untuk menanyakannya? Seenggaknya mood Kyuhyun bagus. Jadi dia akhirnya setuju aja sama ide Kyuhyun. Yang penting mereka berdua seneng-seneng. Sehun mengambil tiket itu dan melihat jamnya. Jam 11 malem nanti.. sekarang udah jam ASTAGA INI UDAH JAM 10 LEBIH! DIA BELOM BERES-BERES!

Sehun dengan panik melompat dari tempat tidur dan mendapati barang-barangnya sudah rapih dan siap sedia. Kyuhyun masih fangirling ke Leo. Koper-kopernya juga udah rapih. Melihat adiknya tiba-tiba bengong itu Kyuhyun menaruh tabletnya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa sih heboh banget?"

"Kita berangkat kapan? Ini kapan beresnya? Perasaan tadi masih berantakan." Sehun gak kalem. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kenapa Sehun lupa kalo Kyuhyun itu rajin beberes?

"Tadi pas kamu mandi. Yaudah yuk ganti baju sana, kita check out sekarang." Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Sebuah jaket coklat dan syal pemberian Sehun sudah siap di kursi tinggal dipakai Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Sehun masih terguncang. Gimana enggak? Selain barang-barangnya udah rapih, baju buat dia juga udah siap.

"Udah cepet dipake jangan bengong terus. Hyung gamau ketinggalan pesawat." Kyuhyun melemparkan jaket yang sudah disiapkannya tepat ke wajah Sehun. Adiknya itu hanya bisa mengangguk bodoh lalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan kakaknya barusan.

 **SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN**

Tidak ada yang mengalahkan rumah sendiri. Mau seindah apapun Bahama, atau sebetah apapun dia di Amerika, paling enak ya disini, di Negara kelahirannya. Sehun secara harfiah melompat untuk memeluk orangtuanya saat mereka sampai rumah. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang merindukan anak mereka lebih dari apapun, menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

Habis kangen-kangenan (dan acara ibu-ibu rumpi Nyonya Cho dan Kyuhyun), Sehun dan Kyuhyun istirahat. Besok, penderitaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya di Korea baru akan dimulai.

Sekitar jam 11 siang, Kyuhyun bangun. Nyonya Cho sudah menyiapkan susu hamil untuk Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya minum sampai habis. Wanita cantik itu fangirling dalam hati melihat putra tertuanya kembali seperti saat dia masih berusia 4 tahun. Manja dan menggemaskan. Pipi Kyuhyun hanya tambah chubby seiring dengan kehamilannya. Dia menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Eommanya dan berterimakasih.

"Aigoo, Eomma tidak ingat sudah berapa lama Eomma tidak melihatmu begini. Changmin benar-benar menculikmu dariku, tahu?! Kapan kalian pulang kesini? Apa Changmin masih lama bekerja disana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malas, masih mengantuk. Eommanya juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya sekarang waktu dia menikah. Dia memeluk Nyonya Cho lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Eomma. Aku tidak tahu, tapi mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan lebih sering mengunjungimu."

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas, dia mengelus rambut coklat Kyuhyun sayang.

"Sehun benar-benar akan menikah?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sensitif tentang hal itu dari Changmin. Tidak disangka Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia dapat merasakan bahwa putranya itu menangis.

"Shh, Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Eomma juga merasakan hal yang sama saat kau mau menikah, bahkan saat dulu kau mulai berpacaran dengan Changmin. Tapi Eomma tahu, kalau Kyuhyun, anak Eomma akan selalu jadi Kyuhyun kebanggan Eomma dan Appa. Eomma tahu kalau kau akan tetap manja, tetap menjadi kakak Sehun yang bertanggung jawab."

Nyonya Cho melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghapus airmatanya. Dia lalu mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan menunjuk cincin pernikahannya.

"Ini, tidak berarti apa-apa. Sehun akan tetap menjadi adik kecilmu, dan anak bungsu Eomma yang super manja. Lihat sekarang? Bahkan dengan kehamilanmu, kau masih bersikap seperti anak-anak. Kau masih anak Eomma. Mengerti maksud Eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Nyonya Cho lagi. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Ibunya benar, Sehun memang akan selalu menjadi adik kecilnya. Tidak peduli berapapun tingginya adiknya itu tumbuh, Sehun tetap menjadi Sehun yang manja dan menuruti katanya.

"Sudah, sekarang bangun, mandi. Eomma akan menyiapkan makan siang." Nyonya Cho menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh ya, Changminmu tadi menelpon, cepat hubungi dia. Dia sudah sangat cerewet menanyakan keadaanmu." Tambahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi. Kyuhyun masih sedikit terisak, tapi dia tersenyum mendengar kata Eommanya itu.

.

Sehun mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam.

Dia dan Kyuhyun udah ada di stasiun tv yang ngadain acara yang bakal VIXX bintangin malem ini. Sehun udah super menderita begitu mereka keluar rumah. Sekitar jam 3 sore, mereka berdua memulai jalan-jalan mereka di Korea. Dan itu dimulai dengan Kyuhyun yang secara random minta ke Namsan tower. Disana, Kyuhyun nyuruh Sehun buat nyariin gembok dia sama Changmin pas jaman SMA.

Untungnya, Kyuhyun inget disebelah mana tempat gembok itu dan warna apa. Katanya sih warna item. Sangat menggambarkan warna jiwa mereka, batin Sehun agak kesel. Dia sempet kepikiran buat loncat aja dari atas situ. Tapi Sehun gak suka skandal. Akhirnya dengan berat hati (dan tangan) dia nyari gembok berumur ratusan, eh, tahunan itu.

Untungnya, Kyuhyun ngeliat jam dan sadar kalo dia bakal telat liat Leo. Sehun pun ditarik dari Namsan dan dipaksa nyewa motor. Entah darimana Kyuhyun gak mau tau. Pokoknya dia pengen naik motor diboncengin Sehun titik. Sehun, hampir nangis, tapi untungnya dia anak gahol Korea getoh jadi dia punya banyak temen dimana-mana. Dia pinjem motor temennya yang tinggal daerah sana. Untung. Sehun mikir mungkin karena ini di Korea, jadi penderitaannya selalu dilancarkan.

Jam 6.45 mereka baru sampe di stasiun tv itu. Kyuhyun dengan buru-buru narik Sehun ke.. kantor Heechul. Yap, masih inget pamannya Suho yang punya stasiun tv itu? Kyuhyun sama Sehun deket juga sama dia.

"Yaampun itu Kyuhyunnie?!" seru Heechul heboh liat duo evil depan ruanganya.

Heechul dengan heboh langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium Sehun secara mereka juga udah dia anggep ponakannya sendiri. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, dan dikasih izin buat nyamperin VIXX, Heechul nyuruh mereka nunggu di lobby.

Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Kyuhyun tampak bersinar, wajahnya sumringah. Tangannya meremas tangan Sehun yang ada di genggamannya, kakinya tidak mau diam. Sehun menoleh pada kakaknya itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Hyung.."

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan wajah bersinarnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hyung beneran jadi beda sekarang." kepala Sehun miring agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun lebih jelas. Sementara kakaknya itu mengerutkan kening.

"Beda gimana? Kamu ngomong jangan setengah setengah gitu dong!" omelnya seketika. Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia baru akan menjawab saat rombongan VIXX datang menuju ke arah mereka.

Seketika Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Aduh hyung jangan lari-lari!" teriak Sehun menyusul Kyuhyun.

Buset, cepet banget! Pikir Sehun ngos-ngosan. Pas dia sampe, Kyuhyun lagi berantem sama Manajernya VIXX. Facepalm, Sehun liat anak-anak VIXX pada kaget sekaligus kagum dengan keberanian Kyuhyun.

"Saya cuma pengen ketemu Leo aja! Gak liat ini?!" Kyuhyun menunjuk perutnya yang mulai besar itu. "Kalau anak saya nanti ngeces terus gara-gara anda gak ngebolehin saya ketemu Leo, anda mau tanggung jawab?!"

Manajer VIXX itu menelan ludah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leo yang tampak serius memperhatikan perut Kyuhyun.

"Manajer-nim, recording kan mulai 1 jam lagi, sudah biarkan saja, paling tidak akan sampai 30 menit." Seorang member berleher panjang dan berkulit agak gelap, berkata. Member VIXX lain mengangguk menyetujui. Manajer itu menghela nafas sebelum memberi izinnya.

"Tidak lebih dari 20 menit!" ujarnya tegas, sebelum berjalan duluan memimpin anak-anak VIXX yang malah langsung ngerubutin Kyuhyun.

Sehun agak horror ketemu Leo langsung. Dia bener-bener dieeeeem aja. Gak ngomong apa-apa waktu si member berleher panjang itu menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai! Nama saya Hakyeon, ini Taekwoon, atau Leo." Ujarnya ceria. Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Hakyeon dan kemudian Taekwoon, lebih lama.

"Saya Kyuhyun, ini adik saya, Sehun."

Member VIXX yang lain ikut memperkenalkan diri, lalu pergi lebih dulu untuk make-up dan briefing. Tinggal ada Hakyeon dan Leo yang masih melayani Kyuhyun. Setelah member VIXX pergi, Leo tampak ragu, tapi dia mengulurkan tangannya dekat perut Kyuhyun.

Dengan suara lembut yang jauh dari perkiraan Sehun, Leo bicara.

"Maaf, anda sudah berapa bulan?"

"Lima." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, Leo ikut senyum. Hakyeon tampak senang melihat wajah Leo melunak.

"Saya punya Eonnie, dan dia juga sedang mengandung. Apakah anda mengidam?"

Dari situ, Kyuhyun gak segan-segan mengutarakan keinginannya buat foto bareng, nyubit pipi dan bahkan minta dicium Leo.

ASDFGHJKL

Sehun agak gak enak sama Hakyeon yang tampaknya cemburu/? Melihat Leo dengan penuh senyum dan kesabaran meladeni semua permintaan Kyuhyun. Ini, kalo sampe Changmin tau, bisa-bisa Sehun jadi perkedel gara-gara di amuk kakak iparnya itu. Jadi, dengan penuh hati-hati, setelah Kyuhyun dicium di pipi oleh Leo, Sehun narik Kyuhyun menjauh (dan dia liat Hakyeon ngelakuin hal yang sama).

"Udahan dong hyung, inget Changmin hyung di rumah." Bisik Sehun pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Kakaknya itu cuma cengengesan gak jelas, kayak gak ngedenger. Kyuhyun terus nyubit pipi Hakyeon.

"Kamu gak usah cemburu, nanti kalau kamu hamil, kamu juga ngerasain kok. Semoga kalian langgeng ya!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya, membuat wajah Leo dan Hakyeon berubah drastis. Keduanya berpandangan, sebelum tersenyum dan membungkuk.

Keluar dari stasiun TV itu, Sehun masih cengo.

KENAPA KYUHYUN TAU MEREKA PACARAN!?

"Hun, kamu kenapa sih bengong ditengah jalan gitu?!" seru Kyuhyun sewot.

"H-hyung kok tau mereka pacaran?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh. "Emang kamu gak nyadar? Coba yang nyatuin Kris sama Suho siapa?"

Sehun menggeleng, mengingat jebakan betmen Kyuhyun untuk menyatukan dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai tapi gak ada yang mau ngaku itu.

"Udah begonya? Kalo udah buruan!" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sehun secepat kilat menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ada yang aneh. Dia tau kalo udaran dingin bikin idung meler. Tapi Kyuhyun gak gitu orangnya. Terus kenapa ada suara kayak orang flu?

YAHILAH MAMPUS KENAPA KYUHYUN HYUNG NANGIS! Sehun dengan panik memaksa Kyuhyun berhenti dan mengusap matanya.

"Hyung kenapa hyung, kok nangis? Maafin aku udah bego tadi hyung gausah nangis lagi.." ujar Sehun rusuh menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bu-bukan gitu Hun.."

"Terus kenapa hyung?"

"Konser Sung Si Kyung mulai jam berapa?"

Sehun pun membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

 **BERLIN, JERMAN**

Kyuhyun berteriak girang saat memasuki Steiff, produsen Teddy Bear itu. Sehun juga pengen fangirling sebenernya. Tapi demi image, karena dia sadar banget diliatin bule cewek Jerman pas barusan masuk. Kyuhyun langsung meluk boneka paling gede disana. Bulunya lembut banget.. dan pas liat harganya.. Kyuhyun teriak lagi lebih girang dari sebelumnya. Dia emang udah sengaja nyiapin budget khusus beli boneka setinggi 2,5 meter di Steiff.

"Hunnie! Liat, lucu kan? Ini punya hyung! Namanya.. Changkyu!" Kyuhyun memegangi tangan boneka berwarna coklat terang itu. Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Punya hyung? Gimana caranya?"

"Ya beli lah! Excuse me!" Kyuhyun malah beralih memanggil si mbak mbak pramuniaga disana. Bule Jerman asli yang bisa bahasa Inggris. Mukanya ramaaaah banget. Sehun manggut-manggut waktu Kyuhyun bilang pengen beli boneka itu, dan si mbaknya sambil senyum bilang kalo mereka bisa liat-liat lagi boneka yang segede itu. Kali aja Kyuhyun mau warna ungu?

Kyuhyun mukanya sumringah banget, tapi Sehun masih kepikiran gimana caranya bawa boneka segede itu pulang. Oh, Sehun sepertinya tidak tahu jasa pengiriman antar benua teman-teman, kesian :(

Sambil melihat-lihat boneka lain, Sehun keingetan dua hal. Pertama Tao. Boneka panda berukuran sedang dan pas untuk dipeluk diambil Sehun. Oleh-oleh gais. Terus kedua, BaekJong. Tuh anak berdua kayaknya suka deh sama boneka. Apalagi yang bulunya lembut banget kayak gini. Sehun berkeliling mencari-cari boneka mana yang pas buat dua ponakannya itu.

5 menit mencari, ternyata bukan cuma Sehun yang keingetan si kembar. Kyuhyun juga. Sayangnya, keingetannya gak kalem, soalnya dia tiba-tiba pengen ngegendong mereka berdua katanya.

"Sehunnie! Ngertiin dong! Emang kamu gak kangen sama mereka berdua?!" seru Kyuhyun marah saat Sehun menenangkannya. Tangan Sehun tanpa sadar mulai memegangi kepalanya yang cenat-cenut (lagi).

"Ya udah terus sekarang gimana? Kita beda benua sama mereka.." Sehun jawab pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun melipat tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Suruh mereka kesini? Lumayan kan mereka sekalian liburan?! Kita bisa liburan bareng!" Kyuhyun berfantasi. Sehun meringis, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, gak bisa gitu.. Kris hyung sama Suho hyung pasti lagi sibuk sama kuliahnya, dan gak bisa kabur gitu aja bawa BaekJong ke Negara beda benua gini. Jangankan Jerman hyung, kayaknya mereka disuruh ke Hawaii aja gak bakal bisa.." pelan-pelan, Sehun. Kuncinya pelan-pelan, batinnya dalam hati seperti mantra.

Perkiraan Sehun, Kyuhyun abis ini bakal ngerti. Kenyataannya, mata coklat itu berkaca-kaca, lalu Kyuhyun menangis. Mampus, batin Sehun yang nyadar pengunjung lain mulai ngeliatin mereka sambil bisik-bisik. Dia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menenangkannya.

"Shh hyung kenapa malah nangis..?" Sehun udah khawatir tingkat setan saat Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya mendorong Sehun dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main.

"Diem kamu Hunnie! Kamu harusnya bantuin hyung pengen ngegendong mereka! Hyung kesel sama kamu!"

Sehun makin cenat cenut. Gimana caranya menghadirkan si kembar itu tiba-tiba? Lo pikir Sehun Limbad apa? Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung nelpon Suho, berharap mendapatkan jawaban atas kekonyolan hidup ini (what).

"Halo Hunnie? Kalian dimana sekarang? Seneng gak liburannya?"

Suara Suho agak putus-putus. Bodo amat, mending dengerin suara putus-putus ini daripada ngadepin Kyuhyun. Sehun melirik Kyuhyun yang ceritanya ngambek (airmatanya sudah hilang tak berbekas) sedang memeluk boneka berwarna coklat tua setinggi 2,5 meter yang jadi dibelinya. Lucu sih, kata si mbak mbak bule Jerman yang tadi ngeliatin dia, sekarang ngeliatin Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuunng bawa aku pulang hyung! Ga kuat sama ngidamnya Kyuhyun hyung." Rengek Sehun seketika membuat Suho tertawa.

"Loh, gak boleh gitu Hunnie, emang Kyuhyun hyung ngidam apa?"

"Ngegendong BaekJong sekarang! Katanya hyung liburan sekeluarga kesini sekarang. Plis hyung aku udah cenat cenut lagi ini kepala."

Suho tertawa keras di seberang sana. Ah, plis itu 4D nya jangan kumat sekarang, pinta Sehun dalam hati.

"Sabar ya Hunnie, video call aja ya? Mumpung BaekJong lagi anteng." Suho mengubah mode panggilan menjadi video call dan dia langsung disambut wajah ngenes Sehun. Suho ngakak lagi.

"Hai Baekkie, hai Jongjong."

Baekhyun tampak takjub melihat wajah Sehun di layar tablet Mamanya sementara Jongin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada layar.

"Uuuu Jongin kangen yaa sama Om Sehun." Ujar Suho gemas. Sehun manyun.

"Hyung! Jangan Om napa."

"Ya terus pengennya apa? Eh, kamu dimana sih sekarang Hun? Rame banget itu dibelakang kamu. Itu boneka semua?"

"Steiff hyung, Jerman. Iya boneka, hyung mau nitip sesuatu? Tuh liat Kyuhyun hyung." Sehun mengarahkan kamera pada Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang masih anteng meluk bonekanya.

"Eh itu punya Kyuhyun hyung?! Hyung pengen yang kaya gitu. Tapi nanti lah minta Kris aja, hehe. Udah sekarang kasiin dulu hapenya ke Kyuhyun hyung."

Begitu hape Sehun di tangan Kyuhyun, tangisnya berhenti. Diganti dengan senyum lebar secerah 5 juta watt, mood Kyuhyun udah bagus. Sekarang tinggal gimana caranya Sehun gak bikin Kyuhyun nangis lagi. Setengah jam kemudian, video callnya baru beres setelah hape Suho lowbat dan mati. Sehun udah panik takut Kyuhyun ngamuk, gataunya, dia senyum ke Sehun.

"Sehunnie, makasih ya. Coba kamu gini dari dulu."

"Kayak gimana hyung?" Sehun mengerutkan kening, tidak menangkap maksud Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengurus pembayaran dan pengiriman paket. Setelah selesai, Sehun digandeng keluar dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum senang.

"Nurutin apa yang hyung mau."

Sehun cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. Dalam hatinya meratapi tagihan teleponnya yang pasti bakal bengkak.

 _KENAPA GUE LUPA BELI KARTU TELEPON?!_

 **Florence, Italia**

Wow, Sehun gak pernah kebayang buat kesini. Karena mau ngapain?! Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang udah bersenang-senang di alam mimpi, padahal baru juga duduk di pesawat. Sehun dengan lembut memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Kyuhyun, tidak mau membangunkan kakaknya itu. Ribet men urusannya kalo sampe yang bangun Kyuhyun yang bad mood. Udah cukup dia ngamuk barusan di airport karena 'pengen nyubit pipi pramugara yang lewat'.

Dengan berat hati Sehun nyolek si mas-mas pramugara itu dan bilang kakaknya lagi ngidam dan pengen nyubit pipi dia, si pramugara (yang untungnya baik) langsung senyum dan nyamperin Kyuhyun, dan penderitaan Sehun berakhir.

Kira-kira mau ngapain yak di Italia? Makan pizza doang terus pulang? Ke Piazza Navona doang terus pulang? Atau malah pengen liat Paus? Sehun sekarang curiga kalo mereka jalan-jalan itu Cuma buat muasin ngidamnya Kyuhyun. Semoga anaknya soleh ya Tuhan! Batin Sehun tiap udah kesel banget.

Ternyata tebakan Sehun salah. Kyuhyun sampe disana molor seharian. Jet lag katanya. Besoknya baru mereka jalan-jalan. Pagi-pagi mereka sarapan di resto deket hotel, siangnya jalan-jalan naik gondola, abis itu, Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginan sebenarnya yang membuat mereka terdampar di Italia itu.

Sehun cuma denger The Divine Comedy sekali, dan itu ketika Suho yang lagi keranjingan Dan Brown, nyeritain tentang penyair asal Italia terkenal yang puisinya jadi bahan utama buat Inferno, novel Dan Brown terbaru. Dia gak nyangka kalo Kyuhyun penasaran buat liat topeng Kematian sang penyair, Dante Alighieri. Kyuhyun dengan muka memelas sok sok imut, berhasil maksa Sehun buat liat topeng itu.

"Yakin ga bakal muntah hyung? Kan lagi sensitif.."

"Muntah kenapa emang? Masa liat topeng sampe muntah." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, menurut logika sederhananya, Topeng Kematian ya topeng aja biasa. Gak tau kalo itu cetak wajah asli Dante pas beliau meninggal. Sehun menghela nafas. Dia siap-siap ngangkut Kyuhyun kalo dia pingsan. Kayaknya stretching dikit bagus kan? Berusaha keras tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sehun push-up 10 kali.

"Hunnie kamu ngapain push-up ditengah jalan?"

"Persiapan hyung."

"Buat apa coba?"

"Hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Yang butuh tenaga banyak dan stamina kuat." Jawab Sehun rada puitis. Entah dia ketularan Dante apa gimana. Kyuhyun memutarkan matanya.

"Udah bangun ah! Malu-maluin tau gak?!" seru Kyuhyun sensi. Sehun langsung bangun, merasa sudah menyelesaikan misinya.

"Kenapa ga searching dulu di gugel gitu, kayak gimana itu Topeng." Coba Sehun sekali lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya tajam, sampe Sehun merinding. Gile, berasa sendirian tengah malem di kuburan!

"Kalo gamau nemenin yaudah! Hyung mau jalan sendiri!"

"Hyung bukan gitu! Aku kan cuma nyaranin aja.. HYUNG!" Sehun langsung lari buat nyejajarin langkah dia sama Kyuhyun. Heran, orang hamil 5 bulan kok lincah banget, pikir Sehun ngos-ngosan.

Begitu sampe Palazzo Vecchio, Sehun dan Kyuhyun masuk tanpa hambatan. Setelah puas liat-liat peta-peta di Hall of Maps (dan foto-foto) mereka baru naik tangga keatas dimana topeng Dante itu berada. Wajah Sehun makin horror begitu liat tangga. Ini kalo Kyuhyun beneran pingsan, susah deh gue nuruninnya. Mampus! Batinnya tak karuan. Kakinya udah lemes duluan begitu nginjek tangga pertama.

"Sehunnie! Lemes banget sih kamu masih muda juga! Pegangin hyung napa?!" omel Kyuhyun yang sudah berada 5 tangga lebih dulu darinya. Sebenernya ada lift sih, tapi Kyuhyun dipesenin sering-sering jalan sama dokternya. Lagian liftnya khusus buat yang berkebutuhan khusus.

"Iya hyung maaf," ujar Sehun lemes sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya otomatis ngelingkarin pinggang Kyuhyun sementara sebelahnya megang tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Dih, udah kayak couple belom? Sehun jadi berasa anak dibawah umur yang ngehamilin pacarnya sendiri.

Melewati kamar-kamar galeri yang berkelok-kelok, akhirnya mereka sampai di _andito_ dimana Topeng Dante berada. Lorong sempit yang berada di anatra dua ruangan yang lebih besar itu sepi. Sehun udah keringetan. Telapak tangannya basah. Kyuhyun dengan aura bersinarnya itu menariknya untuk tetap maju.

Satu.. Dua.. TI-

"Hihihihi,"

Sehun membuka matanya. Topeng Kematian Dante terpampang di hadapannya dan dia langsung melompat ke belakang, kaget. Seketika, dia teringat Kyuhyun dan langsung panik lihat sekitar.

"Hihi, lucu ya Hun?"

WTF? Sehun menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang malah cengengesan. Kakaknya itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret Topeng Dante, terus sambil cekikikan ngarahin kameranya ke wajah Sehun yang campuran antara kaget, takut, sama kagum.

Cho Kyuhyun itu, tidak bisa diprediksi. – Cho Sehun, 22 y.o

 **Kota Vatikan, Vatikan.**

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia menyentuh kantung matanya yang rasanya membesar itu. Bisa saingan sama Tao nih kayaknya, batinnya miris. Gimana gak miris, subuh subuh tadi bobo cantiknya udah keganggu sama Kyuhyun pengen gelato.

ASDFGHJKL

Sabar Hun sabar, kapan lagi ngeladenin Kyuhyun kayak gini? Siapa yang bisa jamin ntar Tao ngidam gak bakal lebih parah dari ini? udah sabar aja lumayan latihan Hun. Batin Sehun miris sambil jalan cepet nyamperin toko gelato deket hotel. Sehun gak ngerti apa orang Itali seneng bangun subuh-subuh terus makan es krim apa gimana, tapi dia kesana jam 3 pagi, itu toko depannya ada yang duduk-duduk makan gelato.

Bule sarap, batin Sehun. Kalo dia sih mana mau jam 3 pagi makan gelato, semaniak apapun dia sama tu makanan. Dia langsung mesen gelato rasa pistachio triple, bayar terus balik ke hotel. Kyuhyun menerima gelatonya dengan wajah sumringah, dan entah kenapa rasanya itu ngebayar perjuangannya subuh-subuh beli gelato.

Hih.

Enggak Sehun gak incest.

Sehun pun bisa tidur tenang.

Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun yang sedang bersinar kayak abis totok aura itu (what) dengan semangat narik dia ke Vatikan. Dengan tumbennya minta bule lewat motoin dia sama Sehun. Dan Kyuhyun secara harfiah nempel terus sama Sehun kayak perangko. Ini Kyuhyun gapapa kan?

"Hunnie, hyung baru sadar, kamu kok sekarang jadi ganteng yah?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari dekat. Sekitar 5 centi. WTF.

Mereka lagi di perbatasan Vatikan sama Roma. Sehun foto-foto sementara Kyuhyun yang memeluk lengannya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang.. aneh.

Sehun berhenti sebentar motoin tiang pembatas (apa banget si Sehun) untuk menoleh pada makhluk disebelahnya yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kakaknya.

Ih enggak Sehun gak maksud pengen Kyuhyun jadi selain kakaknya!

"Emang aku ganteng kan?" jawabnya santai, memperkirakan respon Kyuhyun paling parah adalah ngedorong dia sampe jatoh sambil bilang 'hih, pede banget kamu, hyung cuma bercanda'. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki respon yang luar biasa.

Enggak. Dia gak dorong Sehun lebih kenceng sampe adiknya itu nyium jalan. Tapi dia mencium pipi Sehun dan menyetujui perkataan adiknya itu.

"Iya kamu ganteng. Tapi masih gantengan Changmin sih."

Sehun manyun. Tuh kan, apa-apa ujung-ujungnya si tiang listrik lagi (kayak kamu bukan tiang listrik aja Hun). Tapi tumben banget Kyuhyun cium-cium dia. Biasanya mahal banget. Dulu sih waktu Sehun kecil iya, sering diciumin sama Kyuhyun, tapi pas Sehun tumbuh jadi tiang listrik/? Kyuhyun berhenti nyium dia.

"Kok manyun?" Kyuhyun heran, masih bergelayut manja di tangan Sehun.

"Abis hyung mah ujung-ujungnya si Kang Min lagi."

Kyuhyun cekikikan sendiri denger panggilan Changmin. Kang Min, alias aKang ChangMin adalah panggilan kesayangan Sehun buat Changmin. Iya Sehun sayang kok sama Kakandanya Raden Ajeng Kyuhyun Triputri Diningrat/? itu. FYI, sebenernya Kyuhyun kalo lagi kumat/? emang suka manggil Changmin Kakanda. Loh?

Sudahlah, balik ke Kyuhyun sama Sehun lagi.

"Udah untung kamu dibilang cakep. Gak bersyukur banget sih." Senyum Kyuhyun seketika hilang. Tapi masih meluk tangan Sehun.

"Jadi kangen ya?" Sehun peka dengan perubahan mood Kyuhyun. Kakaknya itu mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar itu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Dia mengangkat hapenya tinggi dan berkata, "Hyung, foto lagi yuk! Kan sayang jauh-jauh kesini gak foto."

Mood Kyuhyun seketika naik setelah mereka ngambil selca. Dia tersenyum cerah, dengan tetap memeluk tangan Sehun, mereka masuk ke Vatikan. Udah serasa dunia punya mereka aja. Ngetawain orang lewat pake bahasa ibu mereka, foto-foto pake pose konyol. Seru sih. Kenapa pake 'sih'? soalnya kekacauan dimulai setelah Kyuhyun liat Swiss Guard dengan seragam mereka yang unik.

"Sehunnie!"

"Ya hyung?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kameranya.

"Hyung pengen pegang baju mereka." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya.

Jangan tanya kenapa jidat Sehun benjol keesokan harinya.

 **PARIS, PRANCIS**

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Semesum apapun dia, gak pernah sekalipun kepikiran buat datang ke tempat beginian. Dia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tampak bersemangat, menariknya masuk lebih dalam ke hutan ajaib itu. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat Kyuhyun.

Dia menggeleng keras. Kirain, hutan ajaib itu ada hubungannya sama magic. Ekspektasinya adalah hutan yang pohonnya punya mata, atau minimal kayak yang ada di cerita Alice in Wonderland. Harusnya dia udah nyangka. Harusnya ilmunya dia pake waktu Kyuhyun bilang Bois de Boulogne. Alias Taman Kenikmatan Surgawi.

Ya Tuhan Sehun, kamu ini polos apa bagaimana, dari namanya aja udah menjanjikan hal yang iya-iya begitu. Begitu masuk, dia udah dikasih kerlingan manja dari dua orang perempuan yang pake baju super tipis. Sehun, dengan polosnya bales ngangguk sambil senyum.

Dua perempuan itu berpandangan liat respon Sehun. Mereka makin heran pas liat Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas hamil megangin tangan Sehun, bikin mereka makin enggan ngedeketin Sehun.

"Hyung, mau apa sih kesini.."

"Jalan-jalan."

"Iiih hyung jalan-jalannya gak bisa ke tempat lain apa? Atau kalau pengen banget kesini, siang atau sore kek. Pagi lebih bagus kayaknya."

"Sehunnie! Berisik deh."

"Ih hyung.. mau ngapain sih kesini.. ngeri tau hyung. Tuh liat, ih! Apaan sih tadi?'

"Berisik kamu Hun. Hyung pengen foto sama dia.."

Kyuhyun nunjuk perempuan cantiiik banget. Rambutnya pirang digerai. Bajunya gak kalah sama yang tadi ngerlingin matanya ke Sehun. Cuman dia pake rok.

Kalo itumah aku juga mau, hyung. Pikir Sehun dalam hati. Dia seketika baru sadar ini tempat apaan. Sementara itu sang perempuan nyadar di liatin Kyuhyun sama Sehun. Pandangannya membara, bikin Sehun komat kamit dalam hati 'harus inget sama yang dirumah'. Tiba-tiba sang 'perempuan' ngangkat roknya dan Sehun refleks langsung istigfar ngumpat.

"Mampus hyung itumah bukan perempuan!"

"Ih hunnie berisik deh. Hyung udah tau kali." Kyuhyun tampak santai. Dia lalu tersenyum pada perempuan slash laki-laki itu yang dibalas alis yang dinaikkan sebelah.

 _Wtf?! Fml fml fml plis bantu gue siapapuuunn gue mau liburan bukan cari matiiiiii._ Sehun geleng-geleng, ikut ngangguk. Padahal udah ketakutan setengah mampus.

"Terus hyung?" Plis minta pulang aja plis.

"Ya kamu mintain poto sana. Ya hunnie? Pliis? Sehunnie cakep deh." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata kucing andalannya. AKU TIDAK AKAN TERPENGARUH OLEHNYAH! Tekad Sehun kuat dalam hati.

"Hih. Muji kalo ada maunya doang. Pulang aja yuk hyung."

"Sehunnie! Kamu kenapa ngelawan terus sih! Udah cepet! Ini kalo ponakan kamu ngeces gara-gara keinginannya sekarang gak kesampean kamu mau tanggung jawab?!" mulai deh pidato Kyuhyun. Sehun langsung ngibarin bendera putih dalam benaknya.

"Iya deh hyung. Maaf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dia mencium pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum mendorong adik yang katanya tersayang itu ke perempuan slash laki-laki yang tampaknya tidak sabar. Wajahnya membingungkan. Antara ramah dan sangar.

Sehun nelen ludah. Dia melihat keatas. Eh, ketutupan pohon. Niatnya sih pengen mandang bintang-bintang, tapi yasudahlah. Maut sudah didepan mata, Sehun gak boleh jadi pemilih. Dia harap Tao tau kalo dia sayaaaang banget sama Tao. Mungkin ini detik-detik terakhir hidup Sehun yang menyedihkan. Tunggu aja besok beritanya di koran lokal. Sehun bergidik ngebayangin kemungkinan judulnya: Kisah Tragis, Mati karena Menuruti Keinginan Kakaknya yang Hamil Ditangan Seorang Waria.

MAMAH TOLONG BAIM, EH, SEHUN :(

Perempuan slash laki-laki itu berdeham. Menyadarkan Sehun dari bayangan konyolnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, tampak tak sabar.

" _E-excusez-moi.._ "

"Bahasa inggris tidak apa-apa." Tawarnya ramah. Sehun langsung bersyukur dalam hati.

"Om.. eh, Tante. Eh maunya dipanggil apa?" tanya Sehun pake bahasa Inggris, polos. Tidak menyadari sama sekali pandangan predator orang itu.

"Millie, panggil aku itu saja."

Sehun nelen ludah. Dia ngangguk, terus liat kearah Kyuhyun yang super excited, senyumnya lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Dengan isyarat, Sehun nyuruh Kyuhyun ngedeket.

"Well, Millie," Sehun sekuat tenaga nahan diri buat gak ngerutin kening atas keanehannya habis nyebutin nama orang itu. Tangan Kyuhyun menyambutnya, menggenggamnya erat. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku Sehun, dan ini kakakku, Kyuhyun."

"Oh, apakah kita akan main bertiga? Bayaranku perjam 100 euro."

Millie tampak excited. Bahkan tampak lebih tertarik melihat perut besar Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Sehun panik abis, dia ngelirik Kyuhyun yang tampaknya santai-santai aja.

"Tidak tidak! Umm, aku ingin meminta tolong." Wajah Millie turun, tampak tidak senang. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya yang anehnya tidak rata.

"Kakakku, Kyuhyun, seperti yang kau lihat dia sedang hamil."

"Lalu kau minta aku menggugurkannya? Tidak bisa sayang, aku bukan dokter."

Sehun facepalm, Kyuhyun cekikikan. Tangannya refleks nyubit pipi Millie yang langsung diam.

MAMPUSLAH BENERAN MATI INI GUE.

Mata Sehun membesar, benar-benar kaget. Begitu juga Millie.

"Apakah kau mengidam?" tanya Millie aneh. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. Senyum aneh itu masih terukir dibibirnya. Tapi itu berhasil membuat ekspresi Millie melunak.

"Kakakku ingin berfoto denganmu. Kalau boleh."

Millie, tanpa ekspresi, langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke sisinya. Dan disitu Sehun baru nyadar kalo Millie setinggi Kris. Bahkan lebih. Kyuhyun girang banget kayaknya, dia langsung meluk Millie yang balas memeluknya.

Ternyata semudah itu.

Sehun gak ngerti, tapi setiap kemauan Kyuhyun pasti bisa diturutin. Yah.. kecuali masuk ke perpustakaan rahasia Vatikan sih. Pulang ke hotel malem itu, mereka malah belok dulu ke menara Eiffel. Sehun menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. 2 minggu mereka berakhir disini. Di kota yang dijuluki 'The City of Love' ini.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, agar bisa melihat Sehun dengan lebih baik. Adiknya itu tersenyum tipis, tampak menikmati perjalanan ini. Mengeratkan tangannya, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya duduk di hamparan rumput di depan Menara Eiffel. Malam sudah larut, tapi masih ada beberapa orang disana. Semuanya tampak senang, bahagia bersama pasangan mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun bersandar pada bahu Sehun.

"Hyung, aku seneng."

"Hyung juga."

Sehun tersenyum, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang.

"Aku ketiduran waktu nunggu hyung. Inget? Hari kelulusan SMA hyung?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, dia lalu mengangguk. Meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya, rasa bersalah dari hari itu masih melekat pada hatinya sampai sekarang. Kyuhyun kemudian bergeser dan memeluk Sehun dari samping, melewatkan senyum tipis Sehun saat dia melakukannya.

"Hyung mungkin gatau, tapi mulai dari situ aku ngerasain apa yang hyung rasain sekarang,"

Pegangan tangan Kyuhyun mengerat. "Aku tau Changmin hyung suka sama hyung udah lama banget, dan aku pikir kalau Changmin hyung nikah sama hyung, aku bakal punya kakak lagi. Aku seneng, tapi aku gak tau kalo itu juga bikin aku kehilangan hyung."

"Tapi hyung tetep jadi hyung kamu Hunnie! Hyung gak kemana-mana!" sanggah Kyuhyun seketika. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Oh ya? Hyung inget dulu, sebelum kelulusan itu, kita bakal main starcraft bareng tiap malem sampai listriknya dimatiin Appa. Sekarang aku tanya, kapan terakhir kita main?"

Kyuhyun tampak mau menyanggah lagi, tapi dia terdiam, saat ingat kalau terakhir kalinya adalah malam sebelum kelulusannya.

"Habis itu, kata-kata 'Hunnie ayo main' jadi 'Hyung ada janji sama Changmin', 'Sehunnie' jadi 'Sehun', dan hyung jadi lebih sering bilang 'hyung capek, besok lagi ya mainnya'."

Sehun menyadari pelukan Kyuhyun yang melemah, dan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipi kakaknya itu. Dia tersenyum, meski hatinya tak enak melihat Kyuhyun begitu terluka.

"Aku gak marah sama hyung, aku cuma kangen sama hyung. Dan sekarang, ternyata hyung akhirnya ngerasain apa yang aku rasain dulu."

Airmata masih mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun, dan Sehun bergeser untuk memeluknya.

"Jangan sedih lagi hyung.. *hiks* selamanya, *hiks* aku tetep adik kecil hyung *hiks* Sehun tetep jadi adik hyung *hiks*"

Dari situ, Sehun malah nangis sesegukan, sementara Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang. Dia mengusap kepala Sehun yang menangis seperti bayi dalam pelukannya. Kata-kata adiknya itu meresap dalam benaknya, meninggalkan ketenangan dalam hatinya. Meski mereka akan mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing, pada akhirnya, mereka tetap adik kakak. Kyuhyun akan tetap jadi kakak yang protektif bagi Sehun, dan Sehun, selamanya akan jadi adik kecil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia menghela nafas. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu di menara Eiffel berkilauan. Angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Akhirnya, dia tenang. Dan Kyuhyun jadi inget kalau dia harus berterimakasih sama Kris, yang udah ngasih ide buat 'brothers quality time' ini. Momen ini udah bagus banget buat ending, kecuali Sehun yang masih sesegukan dan suaranya lumayan kenceng itu.

"Heh, harusnya hyung yang nangis. Kenapa kamu malah lebih kenceng gitu." Goda Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ihh hyung mah, kan udah dramatis ini! Depan menara Eiffel, angin sepoi-sepoi, dibawah bintang-bintang di langit malam Paris, woah!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan melebarkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan 'langit malam Paris'. Kyuhyun ketawa kecil.

"Kebanyakan nonton drama alay sih kamu!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun yang ingin memeluknya lagi. Sehun cengengesan sambil mengelap ingusnya abis sesegukan tadi.

Habis itu, mereka jalan balik ke hotel. Dengan perasaan yang lebih lega dari sebelumnya, dengan langkah yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Sehun sempet-sempetnya teriak "AKHIRNYA AKU BOLEH NIKAH!" dan Kyuhyun ngedorong dia ngejauh. Malu diliatin orang. Sehun cengengesan lagi, bangunan hotel mereka udah keliatan. Sekitar 100 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sehun diam di tempat, bikin Kyuhyun ikutan diem.

"Hyung, ayo lomba! Yang terakhir sampe hotel bayarin ongkos pulang!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi menyetujui. Waktu sadar, Sehun udah lari duluan sambil tertawa lepas.

"YA! SEHUNNIE!"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remake**

"Kenapa muka kamu asem gitu Hun?" tanya Changmin bisik-bisik ke Sehun. Mereka baru aja sampe di LAX, Kyuhyun lagi ngeributin Jongin sama Baekhyun, sementara Tao, Changmin dan Sehun berjalan di belakang.

"Tadi di pesawat, Kyuhyun hyung minta nasi briyani! Dih! Mana ada masakan India di pesawat Amerika hyung?!" Sehun sewot, Tao langsung cekikikan.

Changmin tersenyum, mengusak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Tapi lega, kan? Semuanya normal lagi?"

Sehun melirik Tao, tampak menunggunya menjawab. Lalu Changmin, yang pandangannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun seorang. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang bikin Sehun ngerelain Kyuhyun pergi. Karena dia tau Changmin bakal ngejagain kakaknya dengan baik. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, dengan wajah bersinarnya, dia tersenyum pada Sehun. Kelegaan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

"Iya hyung, semuanya super normal sekarang." Jawab Sehun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

.

A/N: okay, maap nyelip sebentar. Anyone miss me? \dilempar es\ entah kenapa ga bisa nulis krisho akhir akhir ini meskipun punya sekitar 5 cerita (krisho semua) untuk diberesin. Kayaknya butuh support, siapapun, ada yang minat ngePM ngasih semangat? Atau mau sequel Loving U? (udah telat banget kayaknya). Oke bicaranya udah ngelantur kemana mana jadi thanks buat reviewnya. (kalo ada sih)


End file.
